April Fools Inuyasha!
by Inuyasha's koibito
Summary: One-shot. Kagome plays a devilish prank on Inuyasha.


This entire story is written from Kagome's point of view. I thought of this the day after April Fools during a conversation with my friend about another story. Ah, the magic of marmalade.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Although if I did, Inuyasha would never leave my sight. He gets into too much trouble when he goes off alone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was March thirty-first and I had just come up with the best prank to pull on Inuyasha for April fools. Now it was time to set it in motion. First I had to tell Miroku about his part in it, then ask Sango to give him a good whack after I told them the news. When they asked me why I explained to them the custom in the future of April Fools. They thought that it would be a great idea to have such a holiday. Shippo wouldn't be in on this, as he might not be able to act as surprised as I wanted him to.  
  
They all readily agreed to do their part in making this prank come to life. I quickly left before Inuyasha could come back from his bath and question me as to why I was there.   
  
As I stood by the mirror in my room, carefully making sure that Inuyasha wasn't around, I tried to practice. The thing was, that I couldn't do the whole scene without falling over laughing.   
  
Finally I managed to get through it about ten times without so much as a snicker. After I was satisfied that I could do it without laughing, I packed my things for a long stay in Sengoku Jidai and went to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day I woke up early in the morning, brushed my teeth, took a shower, dried and comber my hair, ate breakfast, then left in a flash. Boy was I eager to get this prank in action.   
  
As I pulled myself out of the well I silently rehearsed my lines in my head. When I approached the village, I saw that Inuyasha was still sleeping in his favourite tree. I walked as silently as I could so that he wouldn't wake up and foil my plans.   
  
Kaede was up and working already, she said hello to me as I passed by the herb garden. When I walked into the hut, I saw that Miroku and Sango were both up. Shippo was still sleeping peacefully in the corner, his little tail curled around him. I gave a quick, evil smile to Miroku and Sango, then proceeded to go along with my usual business.   
  
"Shippo? Are you awake?" I asked while tiptoeing over to his still form. With a gentle tap to his side, he stirred and opened his eyes sleepily.   
  
"Ka-kagome?" he asked, with a yawn.  
  
"Yes Shippo, it's me. I'm back. How are you doing? Has Inuyasha been abusing you again?" I ask with a laugh.  
  
"No. But it hasn't been any fun here without you. Please stay for a LONG time this time, " he pleaded, all innocence and puppy-dog-eyes.   
  
"I'll think about it. It depends on if Inuyasha does anything to make me leave this time." I say, tweaking his nose.  
  
"Who says I ever do anything to make you leave? Usually it's one of those tests that you have to go do that makes you go." With a jump I turned around, startled to see Inuyasha standing right behind me.   
  
"Oh good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" I ask. This is going to be so funny.   
  
"Feh. I slept as much as I needed to. Since everybody's here and ready, why don't we leave? I heard that a village in the mountains has been having trouble with a particularly bad youkai. It might have something to do with the Shikon Jewel since it was said to be peaceful before."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, don't be so eager to leave here. I just got here and I would like to spend some time with Kaede and such. Plus, I haven't been feeling that well these past few weeks. Mornings just don't agree with me anymore." I smirk evilly inside.   
  
"Fine. Tell me when you've had enough time with the old hag." Inuyasha says and stalks away. All is going according to plan.   
  
After about three hours spent walking around the village, saying hello and gathering herbs by the river, I decide that it's time. "Let's have lunch Kaede, I'm starved."  
  
"All right child, let us eat. I shall make a nourishing stew from the herbs that you gathered today."  
  
As I sit down across from Sango and Miroku, I wink at them. They nod their heads in understanding. After lunch we all sit around the hut. Kaede leaves after a villager comes to ask for help with a sick child. Now it is time.   
  
"Inuyasha," I begin, "I have something important to tell you."   
  
"What is it?" he asks, confused. His confusion just rises when I get up and sit beside Miroku.   
  
"You see, a few weeks ago, when you went out to investigate a rumour about the Shikon Jewel, while I stayed here, Miroku brought out some sake. I've never had any of it before, and I found that it was quite delicious. I guess that I had way too much, and so did Miroku. Things got a little out of control. Miroku asked me, very nicely I might add, if I would bear his child. I agreed." Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head as he screamed,   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." Oh I'm soooooo evil.   
  
Inuyasha just stood there, eyes wide open in shock, blinking every thirty seconds or so. "Pre-pre-pre-pre-preg- pregnan-pregnant?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. I went to the doctor's to make sure and they confirmed it. That's why I've been so sick during the mornings."  
  
"Miroku, how could you?!" Sango cried, whacking him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Then she turned and fled out of the room. Sango is a really good actress.   
  
"Miroku?" said Inuyasha, turning to face him.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" answered Miroku, the perfect face of innocence.  
  
"I shall kill you!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, no! You can't kill the father of my child!" I scream, hiding Miroku behind me.   
  
"But I can. I can always take care of you myself. He can't," Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Why not?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Soon I will finish this.  
  
"Because I'll chop him to bits!" Inuyasha yells lunging at Miroku. Now for the finale.   
  
"Wait Inuyasha," I yell, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't do it. I need to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it?" he snarls, trying to shake me off. I bring his face closer, and......  
  
plant a big wet one right on the lips.  
  
It lasts for about twenty seconds and then I pull away gasping for air. Then, after I regain some air, I fall to the ground in laughter. At the thump of my body falling to the ground and my squeaky, breathless laughs, Sango comes in and pats Miroku on the back, telling him he was brilliant. Inuyasha is staring at me wide eyed. Inuyasha then looks to Shippo, who looks back at Inuyasha. Shippo then runs over to me and asks me what's going on. So does Inuyasha, but with more profane words added to his sentence.   
  
"APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!" I yell, laughing all the while.   
  
After I explain to him and Shippo what April Fools is, he looks at me, says, "So it was all a joke?"   
  
"Yes," I answer, backing towards the door.  
  
Then he lunges at me, screaming, "KAGOME I'LL GET YOU!" While I run out the door. I just hope he doesn't tickle me to death! 


End file.
